I'm Not Afraid
by LilShafe41
Summary: Makoto has always lived the quiet life and played by her oldest brother's rules. Keep your head down and your grades up. She has gone to the same school as the F4 since elementry school but has had little to no communication with them until one fateful day when she snaps to protect a student. She has stumbled off her path but will she find her way back or make a her own adventure?
1. Info

FYI: This character is replacing the main character from before. Just thought I'd let you know. That Tsukushi annoyed me big time so I'm doing this my way. Ok Thanks.

Name: Makoto Tanaka(Friend calls you Maki)

Age: 17

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 110lbs

(Her hair is suppose to look a little more red than pink. Just use your imagination please.)

Looks: Red hair but always keeps it in a tight high bun at school or around classmates with some hair spray and it makes her look like she has dark brown hair, pale skin, always has a sweet fragrance, her eyes are so dark brown people consider them black, good proportioned girl but no one really knows because of those stiff uniforms. She always looks distant compared to everyone around her.

Likes: Quiet, Having fun, dancing, writing, singing, kind people(even those who hide it)

Dislikes: Noise, people fighting, mean people, fakes, being left all alone

Personality: She kind of has a split personality but it's not that bad. At school she's a girl with a laid back attitude and barely speaks two words to anyone. When she does though it's always kind insightful advice. She doesn't get involved with other peoples lives unless they are in trouble. She can't stand the snobby people at her school and how they treat her but she doesn't say anything and keeps her cool. When she's out of school she's a happy lively girl who only has one friend and it's Hiro Yamado, a famous model in Japan. She likes to sing and dance and have a great time once she gets to know someone. When she is first getting to know someone though she can act rude but doesn't mean any of what she says.

Info: She is a very poor girl but she lives with her best friend Hiro Yamado a famous model in his mansion where he lives alone. Hiro has parents but they live in America because of their work. Makoto and Hiro are friends because their dads were old war buddies back in the day and they spent a lot of time together. Unfortunately Hiro has been away from home for two months in Europe for his modeling leaving Makoto alone in the big house. Makoto has only one living relative and that's her older brother Tamaki and he lives in America as well. All of her family had passed away by the time she was thirteen but it didn't matter because she has always put the perfect act on at school. She is a kind and considerate person and has a heart of gold but she never really speaks so no one really knows. If people knew her they'd be surprised. Her brother makes her feel as if she has to stay perfect because life is harsh and there is no time for fairy tales but Hiro encourages her the whole way to go after her dreams because they've known each other since they were two. Makoto has gone to Eitoku since she was ten because her brother has been paying for it since he's loaded and insists she go there but will not help her out in any other way financially. She now attends Eitoku Academy and is in the top of her class and the top of the whole school. She's athletic but is in no sports. She thinks it's being a show off to be in sports. One more thing, Makoto does live with Hiro but they aren't like that you know. She feels it's unfair he lets her stay there for no charge so she always helps the maids and chefs and all the staff in his mansion. She also has a job as a waitress in a nice cafe out of town. She has a complex background but you'll learn more about it later.

***This is Hiro Yamado.

Info: He is a 19 year old international model. His parents own a large technology company and he use to go to Eitoku but graduated. His parent live in New York while he lives in their Japan home. Him and Makato were engaged at a young age but it was more of just a joke but Hiro always seems to take it seriously by telling Makoto he won't give up unless she finds someone by the end of her senior year. Now Makoto lives with him in the same mansion on request of his father because their fathers use to be old war buddies. He is protective because Makoto is actually quite fragile.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Waste of Air!**_

Makoto's POV:

I woke up in a frustrated mood this morning. My head was pounding and I still had to wait a whole week until Hiro came back from Europe. I did my hair the usual way. High tight bun and all like I was in the military or something but I really had no choice. I didn't put on make up. I never did and then I changed into my uniform. It was spring and the first semester was half way through. I couldn't wait for a break. I walked to school like always and sat on the bridge and listened to boring conversations about new disgner crap everyone was getting in their rich little lives as I sat and wrote some more of the story I was working one. No one really bugged me and that's the way I liked it. Peace and quiet but not too quiet you know. I heard the bell ring and I started to walk back. My first class was English. My favorite. We were writing poems today and everyone was having trouble with it except me. When the teacher called on a student to come to the front of the class and read out loud he froze up. The teacher sighed and looked to me.

"You mind helping him out and reading it for him Miss Tanaka?" She asked with a desperate look.

"It's fine ma'am" I replied holding my hand out to the boy with an encouraging smile. He handed it to me shaking. I walked to the front of the class and read it out loud. I read with spirit in my voice even if it was not my poem. I wasn't being dramtic though. It was a pretty good poem. The boy had talent. When I was done with it the teacher had tears in her eyes and people stared at me starstruck.

"Bravo, Miss Tanaka." The teacher clapped.

"Thank you but this was not mine the credit should go to this talented young man here." I said handing the boy with a deep blush back his paper and taking my seat. My head was still pounding and I was still agitated as all hell but I kept a good mask. When the bell rang everyone headed out of the room and there they were. The F4. What a joke in my opion. They made me want to punch them in the faces. Just because their parents are big shots they think they can bully everyone around. I was not in the mood for seeing their crap so I moved on without a word. I was heading to class when I felt a light tug on my arm. I turned and saw the boy from english class.

"Thank you Miss. You really saved me back there." He said shakily and obviously the nervous type.

"Hey no problem. You know you should have more confidence in your work. That was a very good poem." He stood there shocked for a moment that I spoke.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot coming from you." I smiled and we continued to walk to our next class but then I felt like something was missing.

"Oh no I left my bag behind." I said realizing I didn't have it on me.

"Well then let's go get it." The boy said pulling at my arm. I nodded and we ran in the direction of the English room. We turned the corner and something hit my shoulder hard and the boy next to me was on the ground. I looked behind me and saw the member of the F4. I had bumped into Tsukasa Domyouji's arm and the kid I was with had ran staight into his chest. I was worried about the boy but then a piece of my hair fell in my face. I gasped and I thought I could hear an adible snap as I turned into pure rage that someone messed up my look I work so hard to keep. Tsukasa kicked the kid in the stomach.

"Watch where you're going you morons. I'll let you off easy this time but don't expect it again." He said with a pissed look but nothing compared to my rage that only the F4 was missing. I stood there with my fist clenched as they started to walk away.

"Stop." I said through gritted teeth.

"I said stop!" I yelled at them and everyone stared at me in complete shock I even spoke. The F4 turned around surprised too but Tsukasa scowled at me.

"Ha like you can tell us what to do! That's a laugh." He laughed to my face. I got even more mad.

"Dirt." He stopped and looked at me with a smug grin.

"What was that little girly?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Dirt, waste, garbage, trash which one do you prefer because you're all of the above all of you." I said with my head down growling through my clenched teeth and my hands balled into fists. He clenched his fist at me.

"What was that? How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?" He yelled.

"Why yes I do. You're the F4. The most pathetic waste of air I've ever seen. You think you're some big hot shots because your fathers are rich. Well guess what. I don't give a damn who the hell you are. As I see it, those who go out of their way to look for trouble are not worthy of life. So why don't you do me a big favor and get over ourselves?" I said helping the kid up and hiding him behind me.

"Ha little girly do you realize what we could have done to you for talking to us like that?" Tsukasa said in a high class tone. I walked up to him and clenched at the shirt of his collar earning a few gasps from students around us.

"There's nothing you could put me through that be worse than what I've already lived." I said raising my hand but then the kid behind me spoke up.

"Don't do it Makoto. It's not worth it." He pleaded tugging at my arm again. I saw the begging look on his face and my expression softened. I loosened my grip on Tsukasa and turned around going to walk away.

"Ha so little girly couldn't do it? Well now just wait and see I'll have both your parents out of a job. You'll be living on the streets. Your dad won't be able to support you or your family." He said laughing and I snapped again. I quickly turned around and punched him in the face with all my force. He fell back onto the floor.

"Do your research you idiot. I don't have a family. They're all dead!" I yelled down at his shocked body. The F4 were all staring at me wide eyed along with everyone else. I grabbed the kids arm and stormed off to my next class. I didn't care about the stupid bag anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: A Red Card From The Flower Boys_**

Makoto's POV:

I had gone through all my classes like normal even though I got stares everywhere I went for my first outburst in time ever and to the F4 no less. I really could care less though. I wasn't going to let what he said get to me. I walked to my locker and opened it up and just as expected I, Makoto Tanaka, had a red card. Everyone gasped but I didn't see what the big deal was. So what? They had started war with me. I could handle myself and take down anyone who tried to hurt me. Then anyone I couldn't knock out...well I'm a pretty fast runner. I groaned in agrivation at all the stares and dirty looks I was given. This stupid school made no sense to me. The whole way home I had to run because I didn't want to hurt anyone.  
><span>FF:<br>  
>The next day at school some terrible three girls kept picking on me in all my classes. I nicknamed them the three witches. I ignored them though and went on with things as if nothing had happened. No one had landed a blow on me all day but I got aggrivated when someone through an egg at me. I caught it in mid airand and it crushed in my hand. That was the last straw. I wasn't afraid of the stupid idiots that I could probably beat single handedly. I grabbed a couple of the eggs from the kid who through them at me and I stormed down the hall in a sprint. I saw the F4 standing in formation walking down the hall with their backs to me. I ran up to them and walked right through their formation while crushed an egg on each of their heads. They all stood there shocked and I went and stood right in front of Tsukasa and crushed one on his head too.<p>

"You know yellow really isn't your guys color." I said in an indifferent tone.I taped the red card back on Tsukasa's forehead.

"Fine buddy. You want a war I'll give you a damn good war. I'm not gonna hold back anymore so you might wanna watch out. I can get carried away sometimes." I could've sworn Tsukasa was so mad the egg was cooking on his head. I smirked and shoved him out of my way. On the way back to class people started to come at me again and I wasn't running this time. I beat everyone of them with as little force as possible. Sad part was I never even broke a sweat. This kept happening the whole week.  
><span>FF:<br>It was the Monday after I had gotten a red card. It'd been a whole week I'd been fighting and was exhausted. I had just beat up more guys but one of them actually landed a blow on me and it was hurting pretty bad. I sat on the steps near a little pond and watched the water. School was almost over for the day and I couldn't wait. Then out of no where the three witches came up to me and started picking on me.

"Don't you have something better to do. Like oh I don't know getting a life?" I asked in a pissed tone. The gasped and shoved me back on the cold stone steps. I clenched my fist and was about to get up and kick some ass I heard someone else's voice.

"Hey I'm the only one aloud to insult her so get out of here." I turned and saw Tsukasa. I got even more mad. He held out his hand to me trying to be nice but I swatted it away and stood on my own.

"What is your problem? I just saved you. You should be grateful." He yelled at me. I scoffed.

"Grateful? I'm in this mess because of you and for your information I never asked for your help." I shot back annoyed with him.

"Why do you hate me so much huh?" He asked mad. The truth was I didn't hate him he just agitated me to no end.

"Because of your stupid arrogant attitude and that curly top of yours." Now I was just making up excuses. I heard the last bell ring saying school was ending.

"Oh no is it really that late? I gotta go change. Fine thank you Tsukasa I appreciate what you did but I can take care of myself. Bye." I said hastily grabbing my things off the ground. He was shocked I actually sincerely thanked him but I was in a rush so I left him standing there. I ran into the school and when no one was around I changed into plain jeans and a short sleeve green areopostale tshirt and some flip flops. I let my hair down but only to put it into a loose ponytail with my bangs down. My ponytail made it a little bit past my neck. I ran outside to the spot I promised I'd wait at. I sat down by the trees next to a large fountain on school grounds and put my ipod in my back pocket. I pulled a mountain dew out of my bag and just relaxed and drank my drink. I only drank pop one day out of every month so this was a great day. I heard someone making their way towards me from the walkway. I got excited but then disappointed when it was the F4.

"Hey is that Makoto? Dude no way. She looks totally different. Wonder who she's dressing up for?" Akiro said noticing me sitting. I rolled my eyes and drank some more mountain dew. They all walked over to me and started to bug me.

"So what are you still doing here?" Sojiro asked. I stood up and looked around.

"Waiting for my fia... my friend." I said correcting myself. I was so use to him using that word he had me saying it now.

"Awe a boyfriend maybe?" Akiro asked inching closer.

"N-no not really." I stuttered still looking for any sign of the blonde haired boy. Tsukasa seemed mad about something and Rui was just sort of there. All of a sudden I got thrown to the ground and rolled across the grass. I groaned and looked up to see the beaming smiling of the handsome boy with piercing sky blue eyes with him having my hands pinned above my head.

"Ha pinned ya." He stated proud of himself. He let go of my hands and I grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Hiro! I'm so happy you're back from Europe. Did you get more handsome or did you fall in love maybe?" I asked with a sly grin. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha you wish. Why should I fall in love if I got you?" I laughed and pushed him off me and we sat on the grass facing one another. I looked over and noticed the F4 staring at me bug eyed.

"Oh yeah Hiro you know the flower boys over there right? They gave me a red card because I told them off and punched Tsukasa in the face." I said shrugging. Hiro burst out laughing and high fived me.

"Awe look at my little Maki standing up for herself. Well I guess I should formally introduce us huh?" He said pulling me up off the ground with him. We stood in front of them and Hiro spoke calmly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello I'm Hiro Yamado and this is Makoto Tanaka. I'm her fiance." I hit him upside the head while they F4 went bug eyed again.

"You idiot you don't say things like that to people like will was from when we were little and our parents arranged it but I can asure you we're not getting married. It was just a little joke when we were younger." I said ripping myself from his tight grip.

"Yes we are Maki! I won't say we're not unless you get a boyfriend before the end of your last year here." I groaned in frustration but Tsukasa seemed to pick up on something.

"Maki? Like the sushi?" He asked and started to laugh. I went over and hit him on the head.

"Don't be an idiot. It's just a nickname." He rubbed the back of his head and glared at me. By the time he looked at me though I collapsed to my knees in pain clutching my stomach.

"Maki? What's wrong?" Hiro asked worried running up to me. I was shaking and spoke with a weak voice.

"It's impressive. I've been so nervous about the red card I haven't eaten since Friday. I've also gone a whole week with this red card and today was the first hit I ever got. And guess what. It was a baseball bat to the stomach. It's like he knew." I said laughing very weakly at my pathetic joke trying to stand up.

"Someone help her up and sit her down by a tree while I go get her some food." Hiro yelled as he ran towards the school entrance. Tsukasa took a step towards me.

"Don't worry bout me. I'll be fine." I said standing up but my legs were still shaking from pain. I had a smile on my face though. I never let people see I was in pain. Even as a child. The F4 looked at me surprised I was acting like ignored my comment and swooped me up and carried me bridal style to the closest tree. When he was setting me down he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry." I laughed lightly. They all looked at me.

"Don't apologize for anything. I've had the most fun in this past week then I've had in years taking out rich snotty people. It was my own fault for letting him even land one blow on me." I said leaning my back on the tree and looking up at the sky and the clouds that casually floating by without a worry in the world. Before I knew it Hiro was back with a lot of food.

"Whoa boy I'm not starving to death here. If I eat all that I'll get sick." He shoved it at me anyway.

"You'll at least eat some of it. I can't believe you Maki. You know you already have a weak body and then you go and do that. I swear you never use your head. Imagine if your brother Tamaki was still here instead of America. What would he say?" I looked down at the ground a little mad he even brought him up.

"He would've let me starve."Hiro realized his wrong.

"I'm sorry Maki. I know you and your brother don't get along but you are still blood related." He said trying to make me look at him. I brushed him off.

"No. I'd get along with him just fine if he'd just be normal again but he refuses to even make the effort so why should I bother anymore?" I said a little annoyed. Hiro tried to think of something to say but I just started eating some of the stupid food.

"Hey you said your family was all dead. You lied to me!" Tsukasa yelled getting closer to me. I glared at him.

"Yes they are all dead. My father, my mother and two out of three of my brothers are dead. Tamaki is my oldest brother and he lives in America where he refuses to be associated to me. He's more of a donor than a brother. He makes me go to this dumb school and pays for it but is such meanie idiot jerkface that he won't even help me out if I needed help. His only living relative! Not like I'd ever ask though. He might as well be dead to me. So don't you ever think I've lied to you. I would never do that." I said staring into his eyes. He seemed surprised by how childish I sounded.I looked away and continued to eat. Slowly I started to feel better and kind of sleepy. Hiro kept looking at the F4. I gave him a questionable look.

"Hey Maki is it ok if I tell them about you real quick? They look really confused." I didn't care anymore so I nodded.

"Sure why not. It can't hurt." He made me get on his back and carried me over to the large fountain and set me down at the edge. He called over the F4 and they came and stood before us. I lazily dozed off and fell asleep on Hiro's shoulder as he began to speak...


	4. Chapter 3

The F4's POV:

They watched as the young 19 year old model named Hiro bent down and had Makoto climb on his back. He walked over to the large fountain and set her at the edge. She looked like she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Hiro her supposed fiance called them over while sitting next to her. The moment she felt him there Makoto's eyes shut and she fell asleep on his right shoulder. They all couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy inside them. Makoto had been theirs to tease and joke with. Now this older guy just comes out of no where and she seems so happy with him. What could he possible have that they didn't? They looked between each other but something caught their glance. Hiro had put his hand around Makoto's waist holding her to his side. They were close enough they could hear him whisper in her ear.

"It's going to be okay Makoto. Just sleep and chase after those dreams."He held her dearly while using his free hand to loosely brush her bangs away from her face. All of the F4 balled their fist and Tsukasa suppressed the urge to hit him.

"What did you want?" Tsukasa asked abruptly and angrily. Hiro shot them a death glare.

"First off don't raise your voice while Makoto tries to sleep and second because even though I may hate all of you Makoto seems to have taken a liking to you so I need to clear up a few things with you before you get to close with her." Hiro said low and his voiced filled with anger but still very mature and understanding. They stood there keeping their composure. Rui nodded his head as if telling him to continue. Hiro let the glare fall and he gave an agitated sigh but his still gave them a warning look.

"I don't know if you know or not but you guys and Makoto have been going to the same school since you were all in sixth grade when she was ten years old. A month after her father passed away but her whole family really died that day." Hiro started off strong but as he spoke his eyes drifted to the sleeping form of Makoto and his expression softened with sympathy. They all did remember the day she Makoto was so quiet in front of the class her first day but she tried her hardest to smile and talk. No one would've ever guessed she had lost her father. No one even knew anyone in her family had passed away until her outburst a few weeks ago. They remembered her very well even if they didn't talk they always noticed her. For all their years in school together they always had the same home room until this year where they only had one class together.

"Makoto has always had to be strong on her own after that. Her father was a great man. A captain in the American military along side with my own father. The were old war buddies and though my father retired hers stayed in the service. Her mother was also American but she originated from Puerto was a kind stay at home mother always caring for others. Their family was actually quite wealthy due to how many deployments her father went on. Then she had her brother Tamaki a gentle brother though only occasionally stern even though he's 13 years older than her or at least he use to be gentle. She then had twin brothers. They were fraternal twins so they didn't look exactly alike but very similar. They were very funny and mischievous and got along with basically everyone. They were ten years older then Makoto. The children have lived in Japan their whole life being born here because their father was stationed at the military base. You should have seen how wonderful things use to be. They were a great family. Always so happy and care free. I basically grew up with them but always closest with Makoto." Hiro said looking at the girl whose family he spoke of.

"What happened then?" Tsukasa asked confused. Hiro let out a sad sigh.

"Makoto's father passed away in his last deployment. That's when things changed. Her family fell apart. She tried so hard to keep everyone together but everyone was always angry or yelling. Finally Makoto's mother decided since Makoto was still so young she didn't need this and basically enrolled her in Eitoku and left her behind to my family to watch over. Her brothers quickly followed not wanting to hurt her any further. We gladly took her in but she had changed. Makoto use to be so happy and playful especially stubborn but she turned into such a quiet girl always keeping to herself. I was so worried." Hiro said looking at Makoto like he was in pain.

"Things only got worse. Three years later she had finally convinced her whole family to come home to visit her for her birthday. They were on a plane coming home when there was a terrible malfunction and the plane went down. It crashed and everyone on the plane died except one 26 year old man. Her big brother Tamaki. He walked away from the crash with only a couple broken bones. After that they both were so different. Makoto is always so kind to her big brother and he now is such an angry man as a CEO of a company in America. He treats her so badly. She on the other hand just takes it and keeps on smiling for him. He keeps paying for her to go to Eitoku and insist she keeps her grades up and only focus on school. He tells her there's no time for making friends. Though she does get upset with him she still obeys his every command and cares for him deeply." Hiro looked so upset and trying to keep his composure but failing.

"Why? Why is she always so nice when she's been through hell like that?" Tsukasa asked angry.

"To be honest I don't know. Most of the time though that's all fake. She just wants to please everyone but with you four it's different. These past two weeks when I've talked to her on the phone she's been... happy. Almost excited when I hear her talk about school. I didn't know until today that the reason was you guys. I don't know what she sees in you but she's always been great at seeing the good in things so I guess she must see something different in you all. That anger and annoyance she showed you I haven't seen her show to anyone but me in the longest times and that's a big deal. It may seem like she's being mean but that's just her way of trying to make friends. She always has that perfect mask on. It's nice to see her without it every once in a be honest that silent smart uptight girl you've known for all these years is not her at all. She's actual quite fun as you've seen these past two weeks." Hiro said F4 just stared at her in amazement. She had been so strong. Makoto Tanakathe smartest girl in their class since sixth grade, the girl they all thought as just a commoner who didn't belong there. That girl had been the strongest of them all.  
>Hiro went to shift to stand them both up but suddenly Makoto's eyes shot open. She pushed away from him hard and fell to the ground clutching at her stomach again.<p>

"Makoto?!" Hiro yelled realizing she was in pain he ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked soothingly rubbing her backas the F4 soon were also at her side.

"I'm fine! I'm going to be fine!" Makoto yelled protesting against her own pain with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Maki tell me where it hurts and what kind of pain it is. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Hiro said agitated by her.

"I don't need your help! I said I'm fine!" She shouted back pushing his hand off her and trying to stand but failing miserably and falling back on her knees.

"Is there anything we can do?" Akira asked worried stepping forward. Hiro looked at them once more with his death glare.

"You've done enough! She's in pain because of your damn red card!" Hiro shouted and went back to Makoto's F4 just stood there in too much of shock to know what to do. She then started to cough hard with her hand over her mouth. When she finally took her hand away it was soaked in her own blood and a small trail was going down her chin. Makoto slammed her fist against the concrete.

"I'm fine...I have to be..." She choked out trying to hold back sobs as tears began to run down her face. That's when someone finally snapped out of their daze and stepped forward. Tsukasa bent down and once again swooped her up bridal style into his arms. She looked at him through weak eyes.

"I don't need you to do this because you feel bad. Put me down." She whimpered out as she still clutched lightly at the fabric covering her stomach.

"I'm not doing this because I feel bad so stop being so damn stubborn. You're in pain so shut up and let us help." Tsukasa said sternly and angry as he looked down at her. Makoto's eyes shot open as she looked at him. He was helping because he wanted to make her pain go away. Suddenly on last shot of pain seemed to go through her as he felt her body twitch before he felt her body go limp in his arms.

"Call an ambulance!" Sojirou yelled urgently watching her bloody hand go limp.


End file.
